Patrick Larsen (fictional version)
Summary At the start of the series Patty is a 13 year old 6th grader, after losing control as a young boy and killing a friend, Patrick's mental state is horribly damaged, as a young orphan with unknown powers he must mature and destroy the outer gods control of the omniverse. He is the strangest of the group and cant control his powers. He must choose the omniverses fate, allow all organisms to join and become a perfect being or force them to stay apart and choose their own fates. He is the co founder of the whizzes. Other then that his personality is based on the real Patrick Larsen. Abilites(note abilites can only be used when a character has activated their powers) Patrick is just a normal kid otherwise FLIGHT Patrick has the ability to fly by 7th grade, eventually he can fly at supersonic speeds. Strength Patrick can lift over a 1000 tons at full power. Celestial In celestial form, Patrick is a billion times more powerful, can survive in space, can manipulate time and space,a rip holes through dimensions, and can create and summon anything and anyone he wishes.(All whizzes have this) Multiply Patrick can replicate himself, a great skill for spying, however each copy is only has the strength of an average teenage boy, meaning they dont have cosmic powers. Patrick eventually can replicate millions of himself, allowing him to train millions of time faster. Yon min chong Patrick's signature technique, he concentrates his soul into the palm of his hand, and slams it into his enemy. Elder God possesion Patrick's last resort, he calls upon the Elder Gods to give him energy, and basically goes apeshit, attacking friend and foe. This transformation is only used in dire situations. Krav Maga Patrick's fighting style, he can still use this style even when his powers are not activated. Concentrated energy Like most fighters Patrick can blast energy out of the palm of his hand. Summoning Patrick can summon the great old one Tsathoggua to aid him on battle. Relationships Cory Cory and Patrick are close friends, they usually fight with each other in two on two battles.In 7th grade the two stop speaking to each other due to both of them being jealous of each others power and rumours fly around that each one hates the other, when Patrick seriously wounds Cory in a fight that becomes the last straw and both openly hate each other. Halfway through 7th grade Cory and Patrick become friends again, but Cory often makes jokes about Patrick and enjoys humilating him. After defeating Hastur, the two patch things up. In 8th grade the two are always together, and are the best of friends.Finally in 9th grade though seperated they remain best friends. Allie Patrick's childhood crush, Allie is now Patrick's constant companion, she is a mother figure to all of the whizzes. Allie is the only one of the whizzes who stands by Patrick from the beginning to end. Jake The first of the boys to befriend Patrick, Jake and Patrick often get involved in Cory's schemes. Jake enjoys mocking Patrick too. The two are both big anime fans and thats what unites their friendship(that and beer) Michael The last of the boys to friend Patrick, Michael and Patrick's bond doesnt extend much outside of making fun of other people.However he is the one of the few whizzes that attends Redemptorist that still accompanies Patrick. Hallie Patrick and Hallie's dont ever hang out, both think the other one is weird. Tristian Tristian becomes patrick's new best friend after Cory and Patrick ignore each other in 7th grade. In 8th grade the two remain good friends, in 9th grade Tris thinks he is superior then the whizzes and usually pretends not to know them. Eventually the two recconnect. Julian and Davis These two basically replace Jake and Cory for the first half of 9th, Davis even starts bullying Patrick just to be more like Cory. Sarah Alem Another childhood friend, Patrick and Sarah are rivals and fight constantly, eventualy they become archenemies. Enemies Patrick has many enemies many end up as his allies. His main enemies are The Temarar, the Great Old ones, and the Outer Gods. His archnemesis is Sarah Alem. =